A Simple Twist of Fate
by Tessabe
Summary: Dorian is Horrified to find out his nightmares are actually true, Who can he turn to,He needs to decide soon, there is a killer who is closer than he thinks.
1. Default Chapter

Haven and Valdemar belong to Mercedes Lackey, I was reading one of her books in the Bardic Voices series, In it she had a detective and a serial killer and it gave me the idea for this story This one though, is set in Haven.

Ch. 1 Nightmares

The knife blade gleamed softly in the pale light of the moon. It moved slowly, slowly toward the pale face lying asleep, clutched tightly in the dark gloved hand. Movement, a moan and the fall of dark hair covered the face of the sleeper as the knife froze a moment that seemed to last forever before the other.

The hidden hand flashed forward to grab the hair and bare the throat for the knife.

Eyes flashed open, as the sleeper awoke still not fully aware for a fatal moment as the attacker gained control. Eyes widened further in horror as the sleeper realized that this wasn't a dream. They stared in helpless fascination as the knife drew closer. A low moan was suddenly stopped as the hand shifted from hair to mouth.

"Quiet" the voice whispered. "You know you wanted this, you've been waiting for me". The dark head shook and a muffled whimper came from behind the gloved hand. "Oh yes you have, I've been watching". A wave of sharp pleasure, of power as dark as the blood that flowed. Muffled screams.

Dorian jerked awake, his heart pounding. Another dream he lay back torn between being grateful it was only a dream and dread that he would see it again if he closed his eyes. Knowing it was no use to try to sleep he got up and made his way to the chest that held his clothing. While dressing he realized that he was lucky that he had woken up when he did. This was the third dream he had endured since his family had come to court and he knew what he would have seen if he had continued to dream.

It was never the exactly the same dream, the girls involved were always different. He was certain the shadowman as he thought of him was the same in each dream and so far he seemed to be doing the same things. Once dressed Dorian made his way to the bathing rooms. He ran water as cold as he could over his head hoping the shock would drive the dream from his mind. It hadn't worked in the past but he could always hope.

He looked in the mirror, His black hair spiked in all directions. Haunted green eyes looked back at him. He knew he would have looked worse but luckily the dreams only came once a month. He frowned as he realized they came the same time each month, starting about two weeks after his family had come to court.

He couldn't blame the dreams on not wanting to be here. While he missed some of the freedoms of his family's estates, he loved his classes at the collegium. Though the first born son, at 13 he was too young to go to court so he was spared that torture. His older sister Lorilyn could have the court.

With the family looks and money she already had a following at court. Luckily she had a lot of common sense or she would have let it go to her head. Not that their father would have let her go that route.

Not wanting to wake the servants or his family he made his way to the gardens. Though his family could easily have gotten quarters in the castle his parents were too practical to do so. They didn't need to trade prestige for comfort. He only wished that they would let him take a room there it would be closer to his classes.

Dorian sat in the shadows of the garden. The tension from the dream fell from his shoulders as he reveled in the silence. The walls were thick enough to block the sound of the city.

It was almost like being back in the country. Only the rustle of the wind in the trees and bushes surrounded him. At this hour even the birds were silent. He leaned back against the tree and relaxed. His eyelids drooped and he slumped over asleep his head pillowed in the leaves.


	2. Chapter 2 Another Day Another Body

Chapter 2 Another Day another body

A scream announced her discovery, because like the others, she didn't live near Exile's gate, the Guard was called for right away. The maid that had found her was still trembling and crying when they arrived.

The captain walked over to the men on watch. "This is the third one now" he said softly so that they wouldn't be overheard. He frowned "I suppose we have to inform the Heralds now".

One of the men, a veteran of the streets said "Aye, ye better, this un looks to be bad, very bad". He glanced at the weeping girl. "Taint seen the like of it afore".

The captain nodded "We'll have to keep this quiet until word has been sent to the palace".

He looked over at a young guardsman holding himself up against the wall, his face green and looking a little wild around the eyes. "Lamar" he said sharply "hold it together".

The man pulled himself up, closed his eyes for a moment and breathed through his mouth. "I just need to get some air" he said.

The captain sighed "I need someone to send word for a Herald, do you think you can do that" he asked the man.

"Yes" he said grateful to have a reason to leave.

"Then do so" he said dismissing him before turning to the girl. It was going to be a hard to get any information from the girl, but maybe the Herald would help.

"Did you hear" Garath asked in History class, it was early, class wouldn't be starting for a few minutes.

"Hear what" Dorian asked yawning, at least he thought to himself I have another month to get some sleep.

"They found a dead girl in the merchant's quarter" he said excitedly.

"So" Dorian prodded.

"Third one in three months, and all killed the same way" he said disappointed he hadn't gotten more of a reaction.

Dorian choked, Garath pounded him on the back, finally Dorian gasped out "How".

"With a knife, they think, someone carved up all three". He said.

Their whispered conversation was starting to gather attention from the others, but the teacher came in and they turned to their lesson, something about the beginning of the Karsite wars.

Today's lesson didn't stick in his mind as was usual. History had always fascinated him, but now, all he could think about was what his friend said, it sounded too much like his dream. He didn't like the timing either, once a month.

A chill ran down his spine, he had heard about the gifts the Herald's had, but he had thought they were the only ones who had those gifts, he wasn't a Herald, but he still had these dreams. There was too much of a coincidence.

He felt sick as he realized that the women in his dreams were probably real people. How could anyone do those things to another person, he thought back to the feelings and thoughts of the Shadowman and realized that, he didn't really see any of them as people, they were only props in his little drama.

He shook his head and tried to concentrate, whatever had happened, there was nothing he could do about it for now.


	3. Chapter 3 Asking for Help

Ch 3 Asking for Help

Dorian walked slowly through the corridor, thinking so hard he didn't notice the boy ahead of him until he ran into him, jarred, his books slipped from his hands and papers fluttered to the ground. "Oh" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry" he noticed the other boy was wearing the grey uniform of a Heraldic trainee. He felt a moment of relief at that, if it had been one of the other blues or even bardic, he might have had some trouble, but he had noticed that the grey's weren't as touchy.

He knelt and started grabbing his papers, he could sort them later. To his surprise the other boy put his books down and started to help him pick up the mess. "That's alright" he said looking at Dorian. "You must be new here".

"How can you tell" he asked.

"You look a little young to have been here long" the other boy said.

Dorian flushed and the other boy laughed "Don't worry about it, we all have to start sometime".

"My names Gareth" he said handing Dorian a book.

"Thanks, mine's Dorian" he looked again at the other boy, he was older, maybe 15 or 16, His blond hair looked a little wild as if he had just come in on a windy day and his brown eyes looked at Dorian kindly. He had an idea. "Can I ask you something".

Gareth said "Sure".

"Are Herald's the only ones who have gifts" he asked hoping the answer was yes.

"No, I don't think so" he said rocking back on his heels. "After all, Healer's have a gift, and Bards do too. Why do you ask".

Dorian hesitated then said "I've been having dreams, ones where I'm someone else or at least in their head".

"You look to be the right age for a gift to emerge" Gareth said thoughtfully. He looked at Dorian "What makes you think it's more than a dream".

"The things in the dreams have happened, at the same time I had the dream" he said so softly Gareth had to lean forward to hear.

"Not before" Gareth asked him.

He shook his head "No, not before".

"Then it's probably not foresight, if it is a gift" Gareth said thinking. "How do you know your dreams happen the same time these other events happened".

"I've had three dreams, each the same time of the month, they are much the same except the women are all different, though, they do look alike, somehow familiar, but the man, the one I'm dreaming of is always the same" Dorian said, shaking a little as he remembered more of the dreams.

Gareth had a bad feeling about this, "What is he doing with the women in these dreams" he asked watching Dorian's face.

"He's killing them".

"You need to come with me" Gareth said picking up his books and holding a hand out to Dorian.

Dorian grabbed his own books and took his hand and let the other help him up. "But I have another class I have to go to" he protested.

Gareth shook his head "This is important, your teacher will understand".


	4. Chapter 4 Finding a Gift

Ch 4 Finding a Gift

Dorian followed Gareth down the hallway, this part of the Collegeum, wasn't familiar to him. This was where the Heraldic trainees had those classes that applied only to them.

He felt uneasy being here, he saw the surprised looks he was getting from the greys they passed. Finally they came to a doorway. Gareth opened the door and waved him through, closing it behind them. A Herald looked up from his desk, his splinted leg stretched out to the side.

"Gareth, don't you have a session with the weaponsmaster this candlemark" he asked.

"Yes Lorrin, but this is more important" he said.

"Would Alberich agree" he asked ruefully.

"I think so" he answered.

Lorrin sat up straight at this wincing as he jarred his leg "What's so important that you could miss weapon's practice and not pay the price" he asked.

"I need to know if Dorian here has a gift, it's important" he said seriously.

Lorrin looked at him and Dorian shifted uneasily. "What gift do you suspect" he asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe mindspeech or empathy, it's probably not foresight" he said thinking.

"That's a wide group of possibilities, what makes you think that he has any gift at all" he asked.

"He's been dreaming about those murders of the women that everybody is so excited about" Gareth said.

"I'm not surprised, it's been talked about, some people are bound to dream about it"he said.

"He's had three dreams, each on the night of a murder, and each from the murderer's point of view" he said. "I don't think this a coincidence".

"It doesn't sound like it, Dorian, I'm going to have to look in your mind" he said .

"You mean read my thoughts" Dorian asked, scared.

"Only if I find a viable gift, then I would have to see your memory of the dreams" he said gently.

"Alright" he said, almost hoping the herald wouldn't find anything, but if he did maybe Dorian could help.

"Sit here and get comfortable, this won't hurt" he said to the boy.

Dorian sat and leaned against the back of his chair and closed his eyes.

"That's right relax, this won't take long" he heard Herald Lorrin say. Then he felt something in his mind, it wasn't exactly how he felt when he was having his dreams, but not totally unlike it. :Oh: he thought.

He felt a chuckle in his mind, :You definitely have mindspeech: he heard in his head.

He opened hid eyes to see Lorrin looking at him a slight frown on his face.

"Well, does he or doesn't he" Gareth asked impatiently from his chair.

"Yes, he has the beginnings of shields, he has mindspeech and perhaps a touch of empathy and the potential for fetching, though it hasn't woken up yet, it may never awaken" He looked back at Dorian. "I'm afraid I have to look into your memories of your dreams, if you are tapping into the killer's mind, we need to know" he said.

"Yes, I knew that, if it can help stop him I want to help, it's horrible the things he does" Dorian said.

He sat back again and closed his eyes, then he began to relive the dreams, he felt Lorrin do something and then he was removed from it as if it was happening to someone else, before Lorrin left his mind, he showed him things he had to do, something called grounding and centering, then he showed Dorian how to build his shields and to take then down if he wished. When the shields were up Dorian felt relief from a pressure he hadn't consciously felt. He relaxed completely for the first time in months.

"Thank you" he said to Lorrin.

"You're welcome" Lorrin smiled at him. "You're going to have to take a class now that normally only the Heraldic trainees take. You need to have training in your gift and a good sense of ethics in it's use, if you were chosen, your companion would help you, but you aren't so you'll have to learn from us". He looked at Dorian sternly "If we find out you are misusing your gift, it will be burned from your mind".

Dorian gulped "I won't sir" he said in a small voice.

:Pellegra: he sent. "Is the boy going to be chosen:

:I think so: she answered.

He sighed, relieved, it wasn't good for someone unchosen to have such a gift, there was too much opportunity for misuse, not that he thought Dorian would do such a thing, he had felt no such inclinations in his mind.

He looked at Dorian again "We need to talk to Alberich" he said.

Dorian's eyes got wide and he gripped the seat of his chair with whitened fingers.

Gareth laughed "He doen't eat babies for breakfast" he said.

"I'm not a baby" Dorian protested.

"That's not what I meant" Gareth said.

Lorrin pulled himself up on his crutches "Come on, the sooner we get there the sooner it'll be over" he grinned at the boy's faces. "Don't worry, Gareth, you did the right thing by bringing Dorian to me, I'll let Alberich know what you were doing. Though if memory serves me, you have a history test today don't you".

"Don't remind me" Gareth groaned.

"If it's as bad as that maybe you'd better study, I'll take Dorian here to Alberich" Lorrin said.

Gareth nodded and said to Dorian "You'll be fine, I'll maybe see you around".

Dorian nodded and watched Gareth leave before turning to Lorrin.

"Let's go" Lorrin said, guiding Dorian ahead of him before closing the door behind them..


	5. Chapter 5 Looking for Evil

**I'm sorry I seem to keep ending chapters at an interesting point, the story just seems to be writing itself this way. If it helps, the next chapter will be longer and I have a lot of interesting things planned for it.**

Ch 5 Looking for evil

Dorian followed the herald down the hall, eventually they came to a door to the outside. And he continued across the grass towards the Salle. As they neared Dorian heard the faint sound of weapons play. The closer they came the tenser Dorian became.

Alberich, he couldn't believe he was actually going to have to talk to him. The older boys told horror stories about him to the younger classes. And while in his head, Dorian knew a herald wouldn't do those things, in his heart he wondered. He was actually shaking a bit as they entered the door.

Lorrin turned to glance at him as they went through the door "You don't have to worry" he said. "Alberich is a herald, he wouldn't harm you".

Dorian nodded, but he was still nervous as they skirted the various groups that were sparing, those not actually engaged looked at them curiously. He was surprised to see some that were his own age. He had never actually been here himself having a weaponsmaster at home who had been teaching him.

He smiled a little at the thought of what the man had been teaching him, he had found most of the others in his classes were being taught for the duel, but his father had been in the guard at one time and had little patience for that mode of fighting. He insisted that his children learned real weapons work and had hired a man who had fought in a real war.

Even Lorilyn had been taught the use of a sword and knife work. He frowned wondering why they hadn't been sent here yet, he knew he had a lot more to learn. He would have to ask his father when he saw him next.

Dorian looked up startled from his thoughts, they were passing the largest mirrors he had ever seen. He paused a moment in awe before running to catch up with Lorrin.

He heard a shout and looked at it's source. His eyes widened in horror before his training kicked in and he dropped rolling away from the combatants, he came to his feet holding a bit of practice armor as a shield.

"Halt" a voice shouted and the two fighter's stopped instantly.

Dorian stood there feeling foolish as a tall man with a scarred face walked up to them.

"Too near the mirrors you are" he said in a forbidding tone.

The two flushed and stepped back to the spot where they had started their bout.

He turned to Dorian and frowned slightly "Training you've had" he asked.

Dorian gulped and nodded "Yes sir" he realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach that this must be Alberich.

"Good, joining us again you must" he said.

Dorian nodded relieved, if his father had any objection to the training he wouldn't nay say Alberich's word. Dorian knew that his father greatly admired him, that was one of the reasons he didn't fully believe the stories the other boys told.

"We're not here now to train" Lorril's voice intruded. "We came to talk to you privately".

Alberich nodded and Dorian almost caught the edge of a thought and realized that they were having another conversation nobody else could hear. He flushed at the look Alberich gave him, he really wasn't trying to eavesdrop. Alberich waved them onto a door at the back of the Salle before turning back to the two who had come too close to the mirror. Dorian followed Lorril quickly.

Once they entered what had to be Alberich's quarters, Dorian looked down at his hand. He was still holding the armor. He walked over to a table by the fireplace and set it down, not knowing what else to do with it. Wandering the room he looked closely at his surroundings, the others would never believe him if he told them he had been in Alberich's quarters.

When he came to the window, he stared never having seen anything like this before. "Wow" he whispered.

"Impressive isn't it" Lorril asked from his chair near the table.

Dorian nodded "It's beautiful".

The rich color of the glass glowed in the afternoon light, Dorian sighed, he couldn't believe anything so beautiful could be hidden like this. It should be out where everyone could see it. He turned at the sound from the doorway.

"Looking to talk you are" Alberich asked Lorril.

Lorril nodded "I have a young man who came to me to be tested for a gift, he isn't chosen, but he had been having disturbing dreams" he looked directly at Alberich before adding. "Dreams of the one who killed those three young women".

"Continue" Alberich said softly, his whole attention on the other Herald.

"It appears that he has Mindspeech and a bit of empathy among other things, I looked at his memory of his dreams and it looks to ring true with what I know of the three murders. I came to you because you are involved with the investigation"he said.

"Wise you were to bring this to me" Alberich said. He turned to Dorian. "This is the boy" .

Lorril nodded "This is Dorian, his family is here for court this summer".

"Noble you are" Alberich asked the boy.

Dorian nodded "My father is Lord Sedren".

"Wishing to look at your memories I am" Alberich said looking at his face.

Dorian nodded and took a seat. Trying to relax as Alberich continued to watch, he lowered the shields Lorril had taught him to build. He took a deep breath and looked at Alberich "I'm ready" he said.

Alberich walked over to his chair and put one hand on his shoulder, then Dorian felt the now familiar sensation of another mind within his.

A short time later Alberich sighed as he disengaged from Dorian's mind "True the connection is" he said. Alberich turned to the other Herald. "Your thought on this" he asked carefully, knowing the other Herald was an expert on mindspeech and the related gifts.

"I think he knows the killer" Dorian stiffened and opened his mouth to deny that but Lorril held his hand for quiet. He turned to Dorian "I don't mean you know who it is, I think it's a matter of it being someone you have contact with. Someone you have something in common with".

Dorian shook his head "I can't think of anyone I know who could do such a thing, the way he thinks, it isn't natural" he shivered at what he remembered of the killer's thoughts and emotions.

"To go over your life we must" Alberich said.

Lorril nodded "I agree" he said. He paused a moment as a thought came to him "Dorian could be in danger now, if the killer finds out we have someone who is tapping into his mind he will want to stop him. We have to find a way for Dorian to help without being obvious".

"I'd have to come here for lessons wouldn't I" Dorian asked.

"A good idea, he has" Alberich said looking at Dorian.

As Dorian walked back home he wondered what he was getting himself into.

That night at supper Dorian waited until Lorilyn finished talking about the latest gossip at court before getting his father's attention. "I saw Alberich today, he wanted me to start weapons training"Dorian said.

"He asked you himself" his father asked.

Dorian nodded.

"Then we will have to rearrange your classes to accommodate him" his father smiled. "It's a great honor to be taught by such a man. I expect you to give him your respect and obedience, if I hear you are giving him any trouble you will have to answer to me" his father said sternly.

Dorian nodded stifling the urge to laugh nervously, now he had a reason to work with Alberich "Yes sir" he said softly.

The next three weeks passed in a blur as he adjusted to his new schedule. One day as he was heading to weapons practice he was stopped by Gareth.

"Heyla Dorian, Lorril has asked me to bring you to his office" he said.

Dorian nodded and turned to go, he knew if Lorrin was asking for him, the delay to his class was expected by Alberich.

Lorril looked up from his desk when Dorian entered the doorway. "Greetings" he smiled at Dorian.

Once Dorian was seated Lorril had a more serious look on his face "We only have another week to prepare" he said.

"I know" Dorian replied.

"Alberich and I have been going down the list you provided for us, we have also been looking at all the places you frequent and your household and staff, but we haven't had much luck yet" he shook his head. "Nothing stands out".

"I can't think of anything else" Dorian said in a subdued tone.

"I know you're doing the best you can" he said. "Now, we need to go into your training, have you been doing the exercises I gave you".

Dorian nodded.

"Then we can begin" Lorril said as they began the lesson.


	6. Chapter 6 A Disguise to Make

**Sorry it took this long to update this story, this one of the ones that fell through the cracks when I was transferring everything to the laptop. I hope you find it worth the wait. And I had to make an extra chapter, the chapter after this one is the one I had been intending to write next, it would have dragged on too long if I hadn't split it up, and I have a lot planned for the next chapter.**

Ch 6 A Disguise to make.

That night at dinner Lorilyn told her parents about the newest piece of court gossip. Lord Fenish's daughter Herah was giving a masquerade ball in five days. She told them about the things some of the court had planned to do while they were anonymous. "Oh Dorian, you're invited too" she added.

"Thanks" he said wondering how he could get out of it, but then again maybe I could bring some friends. "Can we bring someone" he asked his sister.

"Yes, I believe the invitation says you can bring a couple of friends, it adds to the mystery if even the hostess doesn't know everyone there" she said.

He was thinking about that the next day at the collegium. He looked for Gareth finding him heading for the salle. "Gareth, I've been looking for you".

"Why" he asked.

"I've been invited to a masquerade and I need to be saved from boredom, could you come with me" he asked jogging to keep up with the other boy.

"I don't have a costume and can't really afford to pay for one" he said.

"That's alright, when I get mine I'll just one for you. The Fitting is tomorrow morning, if you stay over at my place tonight you could get fitted" he said.

"I don't know" he started to say.

"Please, you'd be doing me a favor, I don't know how I could stand it without at least one other intelligent person to talk to" he pled.

Gareth laughed "Alright I'll do it".

"Thanks I owe you one, where should we meet" he asked.

"How about by companions field, I'll be visiting Fianna after classes, you could meet her" Gareth said.

"Really, that would be great" Dorian said.

Dorian ran to his next class excited to actually be meeting a Companion.

Dorian couldn't wait for classes to finish so he could meet Garath's Companion. He did concentrate fully in weaponspractice, even if he was helping Alberich he knew he was getting no breaks in the class, and when he thought about it, he wanted none. He remembered the stories the weaponsmaster at the keep told about the wars he had been involved in and knew he needed to have the kind of training Alberich provided.

When the other boys complained about how hard Alberich was he just smiled, not saying a word. They would learn or not he thought to himself.

Finally the time came to go home, he wasn't worried about bringing a friend home, especially a future Herald. His mother had told him the other day that he should bring some of his friends to visit. And Lorilyn had been bringing friends home from the first week they had come to Haven. He felt in his pocket for the apple he had gotten from the kitchens for Fianna. He liked the sound of her name.

Soon he rounded the corner and saw the fence enclosing Companion's field, He saw a figure in grey standing by a Companion and realized it must be Gareth. As he came closer he saw he was correct. "Gareth" he called jogging up to join them, he saw a bag near the fence.

Gareth turned and waved him over "Come meet Fianna, she's been wanting to meet you".

"Really" he said surprised, it had never occurred to him that any of the Companion's even knew he existed.

"I told her about your invitation" he said turning back to her.

"Oh" he said flushing, he should have remembered Herald's do talk to their Companions. "Do you mind if I give her a treat" he asked.

"You can ask her yourself" he said with a smile.

Dorian pulled the apple out and held it near the fence "Would you like an apple Fianna".

She nodded her head and stepped dainily forward, reaching over the fence and gently took the apple from his hand, her nose was soft he thought before she raised her head and munched the apple.

"She tells me to thank you" Gareth said.

"Your welcome" he said to her directly.

She stepped forward again and nudged her head under his hand "She likes her ears scratched" Gareth said. Dorian obliged not really ready to believe he was actually touching a real Companion.

Finally Gareth said "Don't you think we should start out to your home".

"Oh sure" he said, giving Fianna one last scratch. "It was nice meeting you" he said.

"She want's you to know she enjoyed meeting you too" Gareth said, picking up his bag.

"Goodbye" he waved to her as they walked to the gate nearest to his house.

"How far is it to your house anyway" Gareth asked, looking doubtfully at the grand houses on the street they were walking on. He had been born on a farm in southern Valdemar and had been impressed with Haven, never having seen a city before in his life, he had gotten used to the city, but places like this still awed him, it seemed strange that one family would live in a house like these.

"It's not far" Dorian said, his voice bringing Gareth from his thoughts. At the next crossing he pointed to a large building on the corner, as large as it was it seemed swamped within generous lawns ans gardens. It was hard to see exactly behind the tall stone wall surrounding it.

"You live here" he gasped gaping at building, he had known Dorian was highborn. But he hadn't expected this.

Dorian sighed at the look on the other boy's face, it was one of the reasons he had never invited anyone here. He wasn't content to let people judge him for his families wealth, he wanted a friend who liked him for himself. He had hoped Gareth wouldn't be impressed, though when he looked at the house through new eyes he could see the other boy's point.

He wished the ancestor he had been named for hadn't been so keen on status, he himself wouldn't have cared if the place was much smaller and blended in with the other buildings.

"About three hundred years ago, this wasn't a good neighborhood, there was a fire that burned down this section of the city" he said and Gareth looked at him curiously. "My ancestor Lord Dorian" he grimmaced at this. "he bought up all of the burned area and built this place, he wanted to have the biggest house in Valdemar, barring the palace of course".

Gareth still looked at him a little doubtfully, Dorian sighed again "Please don't judge me for someone else's vanity" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to seeing places like this" he said.

"It's just a house, no matter what size it is" he said. "You know" he said pausing as a thought came to him. "Next time you come here you could bring Fianna if you want, we do have a small stable in the back or she could stay in the gardens if she wanted to".

"That would be nice" Gareth said absently not really heeding what he said as he stared at the house they were approaching.

"Heyla Penn" he said to the gatekeeper.

"My Lord" the man said, then looked at Gareth.

"This is Gareth, he's a friend from the Collegium" he said.

Penn nodded and opened the gate for them, closing it once they were through.

Gareth looked at him "You have a gatekeeper" he asked.

"Yes, the gate is always locked and someone needs to be there to open it for the family or for things like deliveries" he said.

"That makes sense" Gareth said.

Dorian laughed "We're not snobs you know, there are good reasons for everything we have here, if we had been status concious we would have been in the palace in the rooms we have there".

Gatheth flushed "I'm sorry, I haven't spent much time with highborns".

"Highborns are people too, no matter what some of them would have you believe" Dorian said.

Gareth laughed "I know what you mean" he said, thinking about some of the more obnoxious blues.

"That's one reason I wanted you to come with me" Dorian said with a grin.

The next morning Gareth tried to roll over and get up, but this bed was much bigger than the one in his quarters, for a moment he was confused before remembering where he was. He looked around the room, he had been too tired to notice much last night, but he was curious now, he wondered how the highborn lived.

He heard a knock on the door and sat up as the servant entered. "Lord Dorian wishes for you to join him for breakfast in the green room" the servant said as he started the fire in the small fireplace in the corner.

"Green room" he asked.

"After you are dressed, I'll guide you there" the man said.

"Is there some place I could wash up first" Gareth asked.

"Yes, I'll show you where the bathing rooms are when you are ready".

After he was dressed and ready for the day Gareth followed the servant to where he assumed the green room was.

Dorian looked up from the book he was looking at, a man Gareth didn't know stood by his side.

"Gareth, these are some ideas for costumes" Dorian said, holding up the book.

Gareth nodded and walked over to the pair "who's this" he asked.

"Fenrick Herrelson, he's the family taylor" he said.

Fenrick smiled "It's not often I get to have fun with this, court gowns can be so boring after awhile, but I can have fun with these".

Dorian looked up "I'll have to sneak you into court sometime, you should check out some of the tayledras clothing".

"Could you, I'd be eternally grateful, I'd give you my firstborn, my last born, anything you ask" he gushed on getting a little more absurb with each word he uttered.

Dorian laughed "I don't want Jeren, you keep him " he said with a grimmace.

Gareth smiled uncertainly not quite sure what was going on. Dorian looked over at him and laughed at the look on his face. "Don't worry, he didn't mean it. He's just a little strange".

"Fenrick laughed "And next you'll be telling him it's from all the dyes I use" he said good naturedly.

"You said it" he answered before they got down to business and started looking through the book of sketches. Soon they had picked their costumes for the party. Dorian would be going as a Herald and Gareth as a great Lord. They had both laughed over the reversal of roles. And Fenrick was rubbing his hands in glee over all the things he had planned to make.


	7. Chapter 7 A Hunt, a Dance and a Maiden

**Hey you'll be getting this a little sooner than planned, I hurt my ankle and they let me work on this while I'm waiting to hear from x-ray. So I'm here instead of work at the moment. Yeah, just how I wanted to spend my time, just kidding.**

Ch 7 A Hunt, A Dance and a Maiden

Finally the night of the party arrived, Dorian hoped the party would take his mind off the fact that they were no closer to finding the Shadowman and he was due for another nightmare, tonight in fact. Maybe if he stayed late at the party he would miss the next dream, he sighed and knew that he would be going to bed at his regular time, they couldn't afford to miss any opportunity for information, however unpleasant.

The families coach took him and Lorilyn to the palace, it would be in the gardens, the only place large enough to hold everybody who wanted to come, it seemed that the whole court was showing up. A lovely evening anyway, he thought with a sigh. He looked over at Lori, she was dressed as a Tayledras mage, as wild as anything he had seen from Firesong when he had still resided at court, Fenrick must have been in raptures he thought with a slight grin, perhaps it made up for him choosing to dress as a Herald, though he was sure they didn't wear uniforms quite like the one he was wearing.

They would be meeting up with Gareth at the palace, because he was living within the grounds there was no reason to take him to their home first, as they had done with Lori's friends. He glanced at the two giggling girls, both dressed as wildly as his sister, though her costume was in slightly better taste. He shook his head and sighed again, he hated these things. Secretly he thought to himself he wished he really was a Herald, but that was silly, as heir such a fate was unlikely.

"Cheer up Dor" Lori said. "It's not that bad, besides you'll get to meet all my friends".She looked at him with a sly smile "I'm sure some of them would be glad to meet you as father's heir".

He groaned and covered his red face as the three laughed. Just what he needed, Once he found Gareth they could hide out in the crowd, then he realized something with a touch of horror, he was wearing white and would really stand out in the colorful crowd. He dearly hoped there would be others wearing the same costume as him, Herald's were popular he thought hopefully.

Once they arrived he grabbed Gareth's arm and almost ran to the crowd gathered near the gardens, he could hear the girls laughing behind him, and hoped Lori was actually joking about her friends.

"What's the hurry" Gareth asked.

"Lori's threatening to set me up with her friends, he said with a shudder".

Gareth just shook his head, he was older than Dorian and the prospect didn't seem bad to him.

They had circulated for some time when Dorian froze in midbite, he choked, and Gareth pounded on his back.

When he recovered, he looked at Gareth with a white face "He's here".

"Who" Gareth asked confused.

"The one killing the women, I can feel him" he looked through the crowd, but he saw nothing that looked out of the ordinary.

"Where is he" Gareth's voice had grown intense and he watched Dorian's face closely.

"I don't know where he is, just that he's near" he said, frustrated.

"Try lowering your shields" Gareth said.

Dorian did as he said and winced, it was like being in a room filled with shouting people, he raised them again and thinned them out until he could hear and sift through the voices, without feeling like he would go deaf. There, he caught a thread and began to follow it slowly, Gareth close on his heels. Several times he lost the trace and stopped, casting for it again. He had almost found it again when a arm slapped him in the back, shattering his concentration.

"There you are" Lori said. "I'm sorry I scared you away, I promise I won't sic my friends on you".

"Not now Lor" he said shortly.

"I said I was sorry" she said in a hurt voice.

He shook his head "It's not that" he said absently, still searching for the trace with part of his mind.

"We're looking for someone, it's important" Gareth said and Lori looked over at him, her jaw dropping.

"I don't remember seeing you before" she said in a distracted voice.

"I'm a friend of Dorian's" he said.

"Oh, the Herald" she said, still staring at him.

"Not yet, but I will be once my training is done" he said, looking at her as well.

Dorian noted the look on his face absently, another one fallen for Lori, though for the first time she appeared to have a similar look on her face, he approved. Ah, he caught it again, he turned to Gareth and said "I feel him now" he started to say then, he felt it the thread of rage and wanting, the feeling of power. "He's doing it again" he gasped and started to run in the direction of the mind he was hunting, weaving through the crowd. With an oath Gareth shook himself from Lori's spell and ran after him, Lori following behind.

The found her in an isolated corner, the white stone splashed with red, they all skidded to a stop, staring in horror, at Lori's sob, Gareth gathered her into his arms and turned her from the sight. It was uncertain how long they stared at the horrible scene before, a horrible gurgling moan shocked them into action.

"Get a healer, she's alive" Gareth's voice barked at Dorian. He turned and ran for the Healer's Collegium as fast as his feet could take him, he didn't notice the shadow that watched them, none of them did, not even the one who was it's obsession, it's reason, it's love.

The shadow was long gone before the first healer or guard arrived, leaving only Gareth holding a shaking Lori, muffling her sobs in his shirt.

**Oh, it's not broken in case you're wondering, but it looks like I'm not working until Mon. More stories anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8 A Call to Justice

**Another chapter done, the story is starting to come together.**

Ch 8 A Call to Justice

People milled outside the area the guard had blocked off, various Lords and courtier's yelled for attention, trying to get information about what was happening, women cried and had vapor's. All trying for attention. In a small island of calm Dorian, Gareth and Lori stood, Gareth still trying to comfort Dorian's sister. Dorian stood to the side staring off into space, he still cast out his mind, wincing from time to time as he touched a bit of hysteria, but of the one man he wanted, there was no sign.

"So who's the one who found her" the guards voice broke him from his semi-trance.

Before he could say anything Gareth answered the man "We all did" he said quietly.

"What brought you to this corner of the garden" he asked.

"We were following Dorian" he said pointing to Dorian.

The guard turned to him and asked "Why did you choose to come here".

He took a breath and said quietly, glancing at the commotion beyond the barricades. "Perhaps you should talk to Herald Alberich, I've been working with him" He wasn't sure how much he was supposed to tell the man, Alberich had made a point of telling him not to talk to anyone.

"I'd like to hear from you first" the guard captain said.

When Dorian just stood there biting his lip, the man sighed. "I'm the guard in charge of this investigation, I work directly with Alberich" he said thinking that he hated working with highborns, it was much easier in the city. You couldn't force a highborn to talk.

Dorian nodded sharply "I've somehow linked to the killer, I felt him attacking the girl" he said softly.

At that his sister's head whipped around and she stared at her brother as if she hadn't seen him before.

"Oh, you're the one who provided the list of suspects" the man said.

Dorian nodded again "They thought it was someone I might have had contact with, I don't know who he is. I wish I did" he said.

It was then that Alberich arrived, he took one look at the scene and frowned "Get them out of here, our only lead, he is" he said sharply to the guard. As they were being led away Dorian heard the healer report that it was too late, he hadn't been able to save the girl. Too much blood had been lost. He felt a wave of grief and frustration, he had been so close.

Not far away another paced his room fuming, so close. He had almost been seen, if She hadn't been there he might have killed the other's, but it wasn't time for her yet. He wasn't done with his work yet. At the memory of the man holding her, a wave of red rage washed through him. She was his and no one else's. The boy would pay, but only after he was done. He wasn't important enough for a change in his plans. Soon, the thought soothed him. Soon.

Dorian started, stumbling as they walked behind the guard, for a moment he had felt the man, a second of rage and he shivered with the force of it.

The queen sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, trying to sooth the headache building behind her eyes. She looked over at Alberich "I suppose we'll have to set up a meeting with the Council". He didn't answer and she burst out "Damn him anyway, in the palace of all places. In front of most of the court".

"Cocky bastard" the guard muttered.

Alberich looked up with a grim smile "His downfall, it will be".

The council was as bad as Selenay had been expecting, the Lords shouted and squabbled, chewing every subject to bits, but resolving nothing. They quieted once Selenay waved for silence "I'm sure you've heard the rumors about what happened to Lady Fianna" she said.

She had to wave for silence again, before continuing "There has been a man killing women these last few months, he stuck again last night during the party, we think he was able to sneak into the palace complex among the guests".

"Don't you know for sure" one of the Lord's asked.

"We don't know anything for sure yet, it's too early in the investigation" she said.

"I heard one of yer Herald's felt him with their gift" another said.

At this several of the other's muttered and Selenay heard someone say "If they know who he is go get him, so this doesn't happen again".

"The boy who is helping with the investigation isn't a Herald, he's the son of one of my Lord's" she said.

"Well get him, we want to speak with him" a man said from the back.

"He is still a boy and we are keeping his identity a secret for his protection" she said, she looked them over and added "if this information leaves this room, it could endanger his life and he is our only lead" she said giving them a stern look.

The meeting went on for several more hours before it finally wound down and Selenay could escape, though it would be some time before she would have time to sleep, it would be a long night.

Dorian, Gareth and Lori had fallen asleep in the room where they had been sent to wait by the guards. Dorian started awake when he heard the door open and the low murmur of voices, he rubbed his eyes and sat up watching to see who would be coming in.

Alberich was the first one in followed by the captain and as the last person entered, Dorian rose to his feet and bowed "Your Majesty" he said in a choked voice.

She looked tired, Dorian had never been this close to her before. He looked over to Alberich and waited to hear what they had to say.

"So you are the young man who's been helping in the investigation" Selenay said.

Dorian nodded and turned to the captain as he started speaking "So you've been tapping into the killer's mind" he said.

"Yes, since he started killing, about two weeks after we got to Haven" he said.

"Hmmm" the captain said, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What are you thinking" Selenay asked.

"The timing is suspicious, I think it's important" he said.

"How" Alberich asked.

"It's something I've seen before, sometimes a person or event will start a criminal on a path of killing, a revenge of sorts on people who remind him of the one who wronged, or obsesses him". He stopped for a moment thinking then turned back and continued "It's not common, but I've seen it once or twice before".

"Who would he be obsessed by" Dorian asked.

"All of the women, a similar look, have" Alberich said thoughtfully.

"I've noticed that, they always looked familiar, like I had seen them before somehow" Dorian said softly.

"Who would that be" the captain asked.

"Oh" Dorian exclaimed, a sick feeling in his stomach, he turned to look at his sister as she lay on the couch with Gareth, both still sleeping soundly. The other's followed his gaze.

"It could be" the Captain said.

Dorian hugged himself, suddenly cold.

"Now we know what he want, we can set up a trap" the captain said.

"No" Dorian said in a grim voice.

"Do you want him to kill others, we need to stop him now. He had been keeping his killing to once a month, but sometimes this kind of person will step up their schedule as they come closer to what they want" the captain said grimly.

"Not Lori, she's an innocent, he'll want me if he finds out about me, use me instead" he said.

"You're too young" Selenay said, frowning

"I'm not a little, I'm old enough to decide for myself, you haven't felt his mind. He's not going to stop unless we stop him and I couldn't live with myself if he got her, I have to do it" he said firmly, conviction strong in his voice.

Selenay nodded "Alright, I'll abide by your choice, but no chances. You follow our instructions exactly and never, never go off by yourself" she said.

He nodded "I agree" he said.


	9. Chapter 9 A Horse of a Different Color

**Bet you can guess what's coming next just from the title, sorry to be so predictable.**

Ch 9 A Horse of a Different Color

The next morning Selenay set up another meeting with her council to introduce Dorian to them, this time they made sure the word got out, there was someone who could tap into the killer's mind.

Then they waited, in the meantime Lori was confined to their family's townhouse, though some of her friends and Gareth could visit. He had taken to visiting when he could, bringing her little treats and news from the palace. Dorian smiled every time he thought of the two, at least something good was coming of this.

He tried not to think about being a target himself. He had to keep his shields thinner than he would have liked, as well.

And now he always had a shadow, currently he was walking towards Companion's field with an apple for Fianna. He stopped by in between classes, out in the open, his shadow was less evident, they would see anyone approaching him long before they would reach him.

She was waiting for him by the fence, he was busy giving her a good scratch when he heard another voice.

:Do you have one for me:

"What" he looked up to see a stallion he had never seen before, then he found himself caught in blue eyes and a wave of love and acceptance.

:Dorian, I'm Gaven and I choose you: he said.

"But" he started to say.

:You do have another apple, don't you: Gaven, his Companion asked.

"Sure" he said, still in a little shock. He pulled out the apple and offered it to Gaven.

"Why did you choose me, I'm my father's heir. I thought heirs were never chosen" he asked, confused.

:It's been known to happen, not often, but then your father has other children too. Your options are broader than you think: he said. Dorian could feel the pleasure he was getting from the apple.

:Besides, it was time. You're going to need me soon: he said.

Dorian waited for more, but Gaven didn't add to that statement.

He leaned against the wall watching the boy feed the Companions. He frowned, they were watching him too closely, not that it mattered much anyway. He had been testing him, trying to discover the distance he needed to keep to remain undetected, at least he knew now how they had happened to find him the night of the party. The boy wasn't his target anyway. And the one he truly wanted was confined for now, she would be easy to find when he was ready for her, no one suspected him, she would be easy to take.

Dorian's head jerked up, he had felt almost a flicker of the mind that was becoming almost too familiar, he turned looking with a frown, searching for it again, but nothing was there that shouldn't be there.

Lori looked out of her window towards the gardens, but they didn't register. She couldn't believe that Dor would keep so much from her, they had always been close. They shared everything, or had until they had come to court. Court, she thought with disgust. At first the attention had been highly flattering and she had enjoyed the parties and games of the court, she had followed the gossip and fashions. Danced with the men, made friends with the women and enjoyed herself the whole time. But now it seemed to pale.

She thought of Dorian's friend Gareth, she smiled, he was real, He didn't act the way those at court acted, if he thought something about you, he told you. There was no guessing with him. It appealed to her, she really liked him and not just the way he looked. The one thing that meant more to her than anything else was that he only liked her for herself, he didn't care about the money or her blood.

At the thought of blood she shivered, I can't stop thinking of it, she thought to herself. The image was engraved in her mind, every time she closed her eyes she could see it.

Shaking her head, she turned away from the window. And now he wants me, the thought never truly left her.

He walked the corridors of the palace, secretly laughing as he passed the posted guards, they would never catch him. He had been feeling more urgency lately he wanted to be done, he wanted his true love with him, they would always be together.

Shortly before she had come to court, he had found the book, it hadn't been in the library. Instead it had been hidden in a old room deep beneath the palace, he had long taken to haunting the old sections of the palace and the day he had found the book had been a day like any other he spent, when he had the time to explore. Then he had felt something when he found the old room, an echo of something familiar, something missing, and he had been drawn in.

He had walked right up to the shelf where the book hid, and felt at the very top, where no one ever looked, he felt it's binding. It had disturbed him at first, how he had found the book, but as he read, he learned.

It had been leather, red at one time, but age had darkened it to a deep burgundy. He could easily read the gilded lettering, though in places it had almost worn away. A Ballad of Blood, the title had been, but it was no book of poetry, instead it was one of magic.

He had learned, if it was done right there was power in death and suffering, the first time he had been nervous, it was two weeks after he had seen Lorrilyn. And he knew, she was his. There were spells of binding in the book, it had taken him the two weeks to get the lock of her hair.

The girl who had gotten it for him would be the first, she would begin the binding, her blood providing the power. It went well and he had felt a connection snap into place, an echo of his thoughts flowed back to him, but something, didn't feel quite right. Now he knew the stupid girl had gotten him the wrong hair, it must have been the boy's. He knew the two had the same coloring.

He shook his head, if she hadn't been dead already, he would have ripped her heart out slowly. He smiled imagining the things he would do with her if she had been there.

Dorian moaned in his sleep. He thrashed around trying to escape, but there was none from his own mind, and that of the madman he was connected to.


	10. Chapter 10 Bait in a Trap

**Sorry I didn't post any updates for awhile, I do have about 13 stories that I'm currently working on so I won't be updating every couple of days like I used to. It's irritating, I keep getting ideas, but I can only work on so many at a time.**

Ch. 10 Bait in a trap

The next two weeks passed quickly for Dorian, Alberich and the other's decided to keep the fact of his being Chosen quiet, they didn't want to scare away the killer. Because of this Dorian could only see Gaven in snatches of time, between classes. Because his gift was more developed from the use he had made of it and the training he had received, he was able to touch his Companions mind whenever he wished. It was something he did often, it was the only comfort he could feel, a break from the cold fear and the waiting, waiting for someone to try to kill him.

He sighed and he leaned against Gaven.

:Scratch the other side: Gaven said.

"Where" he asked.

:Over there, Ah, you've got it:

Dorian grinned, who knew Companions were so hedonistic.

:We earn it: Gaven sighed in bliss as his fingers scratched the itchy spot.

:Besides, you're the one with hands, you realize how inconvenient it is to only have hooves:

Dorian laughed "Well you can run faster on hooves".

Gaven snorted :I guess, there are good points:

Dorian sank into a more serious mood "maybe you shouldn't have Chosen me, if he kills me..." his whisper trailed off.

:Never think that, I won't let it happen:

"But if he does, you'll die too".

:It doesn't matter, even if I knew for certain that to Choose you meant my death, it wouldn't have changed a thing. But it's not going to happen:

Dorian felt warmer as he left, the comforting presence of Gaven as always in the back of his mind.

* * *

He watched his obsession as she talked to her friends. It was convenient to be wanted, he thought with amusement. Leila had wanted a ride to visit Lori and here he was with his carriage, very available to help. 

He sipped his wine and watched, careful to appear to be looking out towards the garden. He feigned boredom, but kept glancing at the girls from the corner of his eye. He was far enough away that he could only make out the occasional word as they chatted. He smiled slightly, it was so easy. They thought they were so clever, putting the boy out as bait, when they left the true object of his interest out for the taking.

His thoughts turned inward as he ran his plan through it's paces. It wouldn't do to be caught, murder was still punishable by death here, and that outcome was unacceptable.

He had found a man to help him, this man knew nothing and enjoyed the sight of blood, enjoyed killing. For all that the power was Intoxicating, he himself didn't particularly enjoy the kill, at least most of the time. It really depended on the victim.

His man would be taking the next victim, he had figured out how to collect the power from a distance, much safer for him. He still felt uneasy at his near capture at the party. That one was too close and if the boy wasn't as closely watched, he would have considered killing him to end the threat.

He shook his head slightly, that and the fact of their bond. He knew what the breaking of a bond could do, and he didn't want to test what the boy's death would do to him. He wasn't particularly gifted himself, he only felt the boy at close range, but it would do him harm, he could feel it.

Two more weeks, he wished he hadn't set up the schedule to once a month, but the spell was set, it would be pointless to kill in between the slated times. He sighed, at least it would be ending soon, one way or the other.

* * *

Dorian bent over his book, he sighed. When was the man going to strike, It was hard concentrating on his history work and he had a test coming up next week, at least they had started him on some of the classes he would need to take to earn his whites.

Two weeks, He wasn't sure he could take it, he wondered what he had ever done to deserve this torture, but then he remembered Gaven, Dorian had the feeling he would never have been Chosen if this hadn't happened.

:That's not true:

He jerked in surprise as Gaven's voice startled him.

:Sorry, I know how tightly strung your nerves are now: Gaven sent, an apology in his voice.

:That's alright, It's my fault. I know they are watching out for me, I really should relax: he sent back to is Companion.

That evening Dorian walked back to his home, for once he decided to take a different route. He signaled Gaven and his Companion passed on his plans. He was walking, lost in his own thoughts when he felt the man's mind. Halting he looked around wildly, this was near his home, the man must be spying on his sister.

Dorian felt the man laughing to himself about how clever he was. He got a flash of Lori's face. Shock ran cold through his spine, the killer had actually seen her. He cast his mind out and started stalking for the faintest trace. There was no way he was letting the bastard have her. In the back of his mind he heard Gaven's panic he flashed a quick explanation to Gaven and jogged towards the mind he was hunting.

He was close when rough hands hauled him back, with a sob, he struggled to get free, but the other was too strong. With a feeling of despair he felt the man getting farther away, then he lost all trace of him.

He turned his head, looking at the man who held him. It was Alberich.

"A fool, I had not thought you" Alberich said softly.

"He was in the house, he actually saw her. I thought she would be safe" he sobbed, tears of anger and fear running down his face.

Alberich frowned "Then perhaps he is seeking you not. Finding the reason we must"

Dorian shook his head as Alberich urged him back towards the palace "We can't leave her what if he comes back".

"Watching her we are, warned her guards are".

Dorian nodded "Alright, what is it you are looking for" he asked.

"Looking at this the wrong way are, taking you to someone you must meet I am" Alberich said, it was all he would say until the found their way back to the palace.


	11. Chapter 11 A New Worry

Chapter 11 A New Worry

Dorian followed Alberich as he walked quickly back to the palace. He wondered who Alberich was taking him to meet. Eventually they came to an Inn that Dorian hadn't seen before and he followed him back to the stables where Kantor, Alberichs Companion waited for them.

Alberich motioned for him to stay where he was and disappeared into the Inn to return later dressed in his whites. When he had first seen him without them Dorian had been a little surprised, but then he thought about it. It made sense to him, there were things the queen had to know that a Herald in uniform would never be able to learn and who better than a Herald, someone totally trustworthy, to learn these things in whatever way they could.

Dorian watched him thoughtfully as he mounted and leaned down holding an arm out to him. Reaching out to grip his arm, Dorian found himself in the saddle behind Alberich. They were on their way before he could blink.

:Kantor, what do you think about the link the boy has:

:It doesn't feel natural, it has a taint of something to it: his Companion replied.

:That's the feeling I've gotten. I want to take him to Sejanes, Tremanes mage: he sent.

:I think that's a good idea, if there is anything of magic to it. He would find it:

Alberich nodded and fell silent.

Dorian knew that they were talking, he couldn't hear the Companion, but he felt the edges of Alberichs sending. These last weeks he had become more sensitive as he used his gifts more. Now he had to keep his shields up at all times or he would have been bombarded with the thoughts of even the untalented.

He sighed, he just wished this thing was over with and his bond with the madman gone. Why me? He thought again, what had he done for this to happen, but then without the bond, Lori would have been in incredible danger with no warning. So perhaps the bond was a good thing, he could put up with it if it meant her safety.

:Gaven: he called feeling a little lonely.

:Yes Chosen:

:We are heading back to the palace, Alberich wants me to meet someone there:

He felt a hint of something from his Companion and he realized that through his actions, he had endangered them both.

:I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off after the killer alone:

:No, you shouldn't have:

He sighed :Next time, you'll come with me:

:Yes, we belong together. How can I protect you if I'm not there. I don't think you are a match for him. Not alone:

He smiled slightly at Gaven's tirade :I'll be good I promise:

:You do that:

They approached the gate and were waved through.

After Alberich took off Kantors tack and brushed him, Dorian followed Alberich through the halls, he wasn't familiar with this section off the palace. It was where many of the foreign Envoys had their rooms. He sighed as they finally came to an door and Alberich knocked.

He was a little concerned about who Alberich wanted him to talk to, he still hadn't told him a thing. The man who opened the door wasn't what Dorian expected. He was an elderly man with a kind face. He looked up at Alberich and stepped back opening the door to allow them in.

"Welcome, I have some tea if you'd like to join me" he said. He waited to see why they had come.

"Staying here long we are not, a question I have" Alberich said absently as he turned and urged Dorian into the room.

"Why don't you have some tea while we talk?" The man asked.

Dorian smiled back at the older man and sat in the seat the other man pulled out for him. Alberich sighed and sat as well, they were quiet at the man poured them each a cup and gestured towards a plate of pastry's. Dorian glanced towards Alberich before taking one.

"So, what has brought you to visit me?" the man asked with a pointed look.

"The Murders you've been hearing of?" Alberich asked.

"Yes, They've been bothering me. It has the feel of a ritual to me. At least the little I've heard about it. I think the guards are holding back many of the details" he said, sitting back and folding his hands.

"I dream what the killers sees" Dorian burst out.

"Hmm, when did this start?" he asked.

Dorian looked to Alberich at his nod he continued "Right after the first murder, I think I actually dreamed some of it" he said with a shudder.

"Interesting" the man said, he watched Dorian carefully with a particular expression. Dorian felt like he could see more than the surface, but it didn't feel like mindspeach, he wasn't really sure what the man was doing, but he had the feeling it was why Alberich had brought him here.

'Ahh, just as I thought" The older man said.

"what!" Dorian burst out.

"You have the taint of blood magic on you, but I feel no mage gift in you" he said with a frown.

"Nor will you, Chosen he is" Alberich said.

"Ah, then you wouldn't be the mage" he said.

"Why is that?" Dorian asked, confused.

"To use blood magic, one harvests the power from pain and death or the spilling of blood" he said.

"Oh, that's what I felt. The power, he craves it. I didn't understand before" Dorian said thoughtfully.

"Interesting, you shouldn't even be feeling the power at all even with a bond."

"I don't directly, but I'm in his mind and I feel it through him" Dorian said hugging himself.

"Hmm, I wish I knew more about mindmagic, we really have little experience with that in the Empire. This is truly fascinating" he said leaning towards the boy.

"Can it broken be?" Alberich asked harshly.

"I would say yes, except that the boy has a mindgift and I'm guessing that the bond has been growing. What happens when a bond of the mind is broken?" The mage asked.

Alberich looked grim "Nothing good, it will the boy hurt. It seems that to kill the mage we must not."

Dorian gulped then took a deep breath "If it stops him do it, I'll just have to live with it."

Alberich frowned "If avoid we can, we will."

"That's the trick of it" the other man said.

"Now that it appears you will be needing me, perhaps introductions are in order" the man said.

Dorian nodded.


End file.
